Unfortunately, bear (or other predator) attacks are common. Recent examples include a bear attack on two young campers at Stokes State Forest. A woman was killed in Arizona by a black bear digging through a dumpster at a country club. A hiker at Yellowstone National Park was killed by a grizzly bear with two cubs. Other attacks, commonly occur, for example animal attacks on material goods and property.
The present invention features a protection system that emits an audible alarm. The system of the present invention can help a user protect himself or his property from assault by an animal or another individual.